


minsung- Vlive

by Dorithecat0325



Series: Stray kids oneshots [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, minsung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorithecat0325/pseuds/Dorithecat0325
Summary: when minho and Jisung get distracted during a vlive
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Stray kids oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206548
Kudos: 22





	minsung- Vlive

Ship- Minho X Jisung  
-Fluff  
\------------

Finally the last performance at the music show had come to an end and Straykids could finally go back to the dorms.

The group started to pack up all their belongs and change out of their stage outfits.

Jisung had just changed his clothes and realised he forgot to bring a hoodie, even with it being autumn and it was getting alot colder at night, the boy always forgot this. He glanced over to where Minho was sitting on his phone. Trudging over there he plopped down next to the elder.

"Minnie can I borrow your hoodie?" Jisung spoke added some aegyo to his question.

Minho looked to his boyfriend and chuckled,"you forgot a hoodie again didn't you"

Jisung looked down bashfully," maybe.." he dragged off.

Minho stood up and grabbed Jisung's hand and pulled him over to his bag. "Look inside"

Jisung looked to Minho with a confused expression before bending down and opening the bag. A wide smile formed on the youngers lips before pulling out a black hoodie.

Minho ruffled Jisung's hair," I've known you for too long, I knew you'd forget one so I packed one of mine, your favourite one to be specific" Minho winked to the younger.

Jisung slipped the slightly too big hoodie on. Minho ruffles jisungs hair again and hugged him, "ahh you're too cute I can't handle this" he kissed the top of jisungs head.

Jisung lightly blushed at the gesture. As the two pulled away the manager announced that they were leaving. 

Knowing that there would be fans waiting outside Jisung and Minho sadly couldn't hold hands. Jisung walked with Jeongin and Felix to the cars.

"I really fancy some pizza" Felix muttered.

"Oohh let's order some when we get back!" Jeongin jumped up excitedly.

The three got into their shared car with Changbin.  
"Let's get channie Hyung to pay" Jisung said cheekily as the car began to make its way back to the dorms.

All of the members fell asleep in the car,this was the start of their first few day's off after the release of their new album and so a lot of their time will involve catchy up on the missed hours of sleep.

After the members got to the dorm they all decided that they should order some food.  
Jisung went to his shared room and grabbed his blanket to keep himself extra warm as the group gathered to order food.

"Let's do a vote on what we should get" chan announced seeing as he knew he'd end up paying he wanted to get it over and done with.

"Alrighty" he said in his Aussie accent," who wants pizza?"

Felix and Hyunjin's hands shot up, " can we get a pineapple one?" Hyunjin questioned.

The room fell silent.

"I'm sorry what?" Seungmin said is disgrace.

All the members were looking at Hyunjin.,"I'm not going to start this argument but I am right in saying pineapple belongs on pizza"  
Everyone rolled their eyes not even bothering to argue with Hyunjin.

"Can we do half and half? Half pepperoni and half pineapple?",Felix asked

Chan nodded and made a note of the order.  
Jisung was getting comfy on the sofa curled up with his knees to his chin waiting for more options. Minho couldn't deny how cute his little squirrel looked.

"Okay who's for ramen?" Chan asked

Only Seungmin put his hand up for this.  
"Can I have a spicy one please Hyung" seungmin smiled.

Chan simply nodded before asking about the chicken. Of course the rest of the members all went and put their hands up.

"I guess we should get a bit of each" Chan asked rhetorically.

The group all agreed with Chan.  
"We better have the sweet and spicy mix box" Changbin announced as chan was finishing up ordering.

After Chan had done ordering,one of the managers came over and asked if the boys wanted to do a live stream.

All saying yes in unison the staff started to set up and camera and other equipment to make sure the Vlive would work well.

"Minnie sit next to me" Jisung asked with grabby hands to Minho who was currently standing on the other side. Minho smiles to the younger and made his way over to the edge where Jisung sat.

Order of the seats  
On the sofa  
Changbin,Jeongin,Hyunjin,Minho, Jisung  
In front of the sofa  
Seungmin, Felix,Chan

Jisung twisted in his seat so that his legs were over Minho's lap. Minho looked to Jisung funny.  
"You comfortable ji?" He chuckled. Jisung nodded happily and kissed Minho's cheek.

After the group waited for the food to be delivered they decided on what to do in the live.

"We could always do mafia?" Jeongin suggested.

"Yeah that works stay seem to find it funny when we do that,especially when they ratted out Jisung-ie for cheating" Felix laughed at the memory.

Just as they began discussing more ideas the food came and so they got ready for the live to start.

Jisung decided to not move his position because one it was comfortable and two it was extremely comfortable.

Chan passed out the food for everyone before they began the live. Minho grabbed a mix of the chicken to share with Jisung.

The manager gave the thumbs up for SKZ to start their live. 

"Han,Dul, step out hello we are Straykids!!!" Everyone screamed. Minsung did their signature joint step out gesture.

As the live started the group began to discuss what food they had brought for the mukbang.

"Hyunjin Hyung brought pizza but he put pineapple on it" Jeongin announces to stay. Immediately comments flooded in saying how pineapple wasn't allowed on pizza and that they are shocked to find out that Hyunjin likes it.

Minho was too pre-occupied with feeding Jisung some chicken that when Changbin asked what food they had Minho didn't hear.

Hyunjin nudged Minho

"Hmm?" Minho looked from the camera to Hyunjin.

"What food do you have?" Seungmin asked.

"Oh" Minho realised, "we have some korean chicken, we have a mixture of both sweet and spicy" Minho explain to the camera.

The group nodded and continue to talk to stay about what their plans were for the few days they had off.

Minho fed Jisung the last bit of chicken before placing the empty box on the side. Jisung wasn't paying much attention to the conversation SKZ were having with stay and he sub-consciously starting to play with Minho's hand.

Minho was drawn out of the conversation when Jisung started to do this and a small smile appeared on his face as his watched Jisung play with the ring on his index finger.

"Ji?" Minho whispered quietly so that the mic didn't pick up their conversation.

Jisung didn't look up to Minho but he hummed in response to let Minho know to continue. Minho intertwined their hands which made Jisung look up him.

Minho whispered," do you wanna go on a date this weekend?"

Jisungs eyes lit up and he immediately nodded and smiled towards Minho.

"Sure, I'd love to babe" Jisung said making sure he was still speaking lowly.

Minho had put his arm around jisungs waist and pulled him closer without re realising he was doing it.

"Great, anywhere you want to go?" Minho asked Jisung who looked up at him cutely before he leant his head on Minho's chest.  
All of the other members were unaware of minsung's position as well as the comments coming.

"My ship is sailing"

"Minsung!!"

"Minho and Jisung are so cute"

"Do they remember they are live?"

Jisung thought for a few moments before nodding," yeah! The new cat cafe that just opened"  
Minhos eyes widened at the mention of cats.  
"1000% we are going there!"

Minho spoke louder than he realised and the rest of SKZ looked over at the couple.

"Go where?" Changbin questioned.

"O-oh to a new cafe that opened" Jisung responded.

The group nodded at the two before picking up the phones to look at some comments and questions and group had.

Minho smiled at Jisung and whispered in his ear,"want to go tomorrow? 2 o'clock?"

Jisung looked at Minho and smiled. The two didn't say anything but they continued to look at each other and Minho's eyes flickered to jisungs lips. Jisung unconsciously did the same and before the two realised, they were leaning in.

Completely forgetting about the live that was happening the two boys lips connected for a couple of seconds. Minho smiled into the kiss and went to deepen it but was suddenly pulled away by a very angry Hyunjin.

Suddenly Jisung remember how they were live, he noticed the camera was no longer on before his eyes widened.  
He covered his face in Minho's chest,incredibly embarrassed and suddenly a wave of anxiety hit him.

They had exposed themselves, on a live video, the fans had seen it. They couldn't just pretend that they hadn't kissed.

The rest of Stray kids didn't know what to do. Minsung has just accidentally come out on Vlive. Despite all the other times when the couple nearly kissed, this time they actually kissed.

Jisung had begun crying over all the anxiety and Minho was hugging him tightly and whispering into his ear to try and calm him down.

All of the staff were in shock. They had no idea how they could manage this and by now the video would've spread catastrophically just in the few minutes.

"I think it will be best if we get JYP to talk to you all about this" Their manager spoke up.

All the boys nodded except for Jisung who was crying into Minho's chest and hugging him tightly. Minho didn't know how to react. How could they be so stupid and forget they were doing a live?  
Minho didn't know what else he could do to calm Jisung down so he continued to hug the boy and whisper calming words with the occasional kiss on the crown of his head.

"I reckon you should all go to sleep now and I can arrange a meeting tomorrow for you all with JYP" the manage looked at the group and they all quietly agreed before retreating into their separate rooms.

The boys didn't want to disrupt the couple because it may cause them to worry more so they let Minho calm the younger.

Jisung's cries had slowly stopped and it seemed as though the boy was falling asleep so Minho picked him up and took him to his room he shared with Seungmin and Hyunjin.

Minho knew better than to let Jisung sleep on his own tonight because the boy was a mess and he would start to overthink the situation.

Seungmin watched as Minho placed Jisung under the covers before he went to go and get changed but Jisung's hand grabbed his arm and pulled him back.  
In a small whisper Seungmin heard Jisung  
"Don't leave me minnie"

Minho simply smiled and kissed the youngers forehead before climbing in next to him, "okay Ji"

Jisung latched onto the elder like a koala and the two seemed to fall asleep fairly quickly in Seungmin's eyes. As seungmin got into his own bed he heard the two whisper once more.

"I love you Minnie" Jisung whispered pulling himself closer to his boyfriend.

"I love you too squirrel" Minho kisses Jisung's cheek.

Seungmin looked at the couple and knew that they would get through this if they stayed with each other. The fans already shipped them and Seungmin hadn't seen much hate towards the couple it was only positives.

They'd get through it, all of them will.


End file.
